This contract will provide a facility for testing malaria vaccines. Three major types of vaccines are being developed currently. One type is designed to protect against the malarial sporozoite which is injected into the bloodstream by the mosquito. The second type will protect against the asexual stages of the parasite which develop in the liver and the red blood cells. A third vaccine type is directed against the sexual stages and will inhibit sexual development in the mosquito thereby preventing transmission. The facility will test vaccines as they become available. Initial testing will involve determination of reactogenicity and immunogenicity. Following establishment of dose parameters, development of immunity will be tested by challenge infections. Various biologic, serologic, immunologic and pathologic methods will be employed during all phases of testing. Data derived from the vaccine testing center will be used as a basis for future studies with the vaccines in field trials.